Paradise Descending
by ThePhoenix1
Summary: It is a story of hidden love and relization. And well....yelling..its a V/b, R/R! please


Paradise Descending V/b

Paradise Descending V/b

CATION: I do not own or sell DragonBallz products or characters, So Do Not Sue 

Vegita slammed the door shut as he barged into the Capsule Corporation.

"Vegita!" Bulma cried out, "You better not brake the door off!" Vegita ignored 

Bulma and poked through the fridge, finding only vegetables and drinks. He then opened the freezer to find frozen stake, "ah ha!" he mumbled as he took it out. "Vegita that's raw meat! Cook it first." Vegita ignored Bulma and peeled off the plastic wrapping, struggling with it while it stuck to his fingers. He took the frozen stake and thawed it with a small ki blast, then sat down with the thawed stake and sniffed it, "mmm…" he mumbled. "Vegita don't eat uncooked meat! You only thawed it!" Vegita growled under his breath and then tore a chunk of stake off then swallowed it whole. ~he eats like a ravenous beast!~ Bulma thought to herself, ~look at him tear it off and just …..Swallow it!~ Vegita then got up again and pulled out a bottle of milk, and downed the whole 64ounces! Then he threw it in the trash, "that snack was much better than the food _you_ cook!" Vegita said mockingly towards Bulma. Bulma stamped her foot, "Vegita! If you ever speak that way to me again you're going to have to find somewhere else to get your meals!" Vegita laughed fiendishly and strutted to the gravitron outside. Bulma had to force herself not to throw the nearest pot at the descending Vegita.

When Vegita came back from the training simulation, he trotted up two flights of stairs and walked down a hallway to his temporary sleeping quarters. It was a luxury…Considering that it was not his royal palace, it was earth, and it was two stories up. He closed the door and peeled off his sweat soaked spandex shirt, then kicked off his shoes, then approached his personal bathroom. Oddly enough, the door was closed, and he heard the faint pounding of the shower. "What? Who is the baka that is using my bathroom!" He opened the door quietly, clothes were scattered everywhere, and the medium sized room was all steamed up. He stumbled around until he found the sink and held onto it. Then when he located the actual shower he inched towards it, anger building every step he took, then he hesitated, and pulled open the curtain! Revealing Bulma in mid shampoo, "Eeeiiik!" Bulma screamed and pulled a towel down from the hanger. Vegita stood there for a minute then regained his sense and glared at Bulma, 

"How dare you! You! You imbecile! Get out of my bathroom! Leave now!" Bulma struggled to run out of the room with her towel, while she picked up all her clothes that were scattered on the floor. When Vegita had turned off the shower and refurbished the room he got out a black spandex outfit and went back into the bathroom, he put a floor mat in front of the shower, got his shampoo and conditioner out, then turned the hot water on. After he piled up his towels Vegita undressed and stepped into the shower, soaped up his head and relaxed while he cleaned the dirt, sweat and blood off.

After Vegita got out of his shower he toweled up his hair and put a towel around his waist, then dried off. He dressed himself from the waist down and waited for his hair to dry, "That special prescription conditioner better work!" he snarled then he UN-toweled his hair and got a comb and brush out. First he brushed his hair with ease then he combed it until it was its natural spiked form again, "Perfect!" He said, then he pulled on his shirt and trotted out of his room. "BULMA!" he yelled Bulma walked towards Vegita from her room,

"What?"

"I want you to come with me, now!"

"Why?"

"Don't be a brat! Just come!"

"This better be for a reason."

"Shut up and follow me!"

Bulma followed Vegita outside and relaxed as he put his arms around her waist and lifted up into the sky, "Vegita, were are we going? And you better not drop me!" Vegita ignored Bulma and kept flying, after a few hours Vegita landed on a small island, "This is a tropical island!" Bulma squealed, "We must have gone halfway around the world! Where are we?" She questioned. 

"On my paradise. My secret home." Bulma climbed onto a boulder and watched the setting sun paint the sky a brilliant purple. The water surrounding the island reflected strokes of blue, and orange and large brushes of pink, "Oh, Vegita. It's beautiful! What do you call it?" Vegita sighed and folded his arms,

"Tsukihana." Bulmasmiled.

"Its beautiful." She whispered.

"This is the only other place I have to myself. Today…Today you violated my space. A Sayian can only go so far before he cannot trust a single soul! Today you broke into my domain! Only a fool would be so stupid! I expect you to never enter my quarters again!" Bulma cringed at the change of tone Vegita showed, but then she grew angry, "Vegita! Don't be such a baka! All of the bathrooms except yours were in use. I had to use yours! Don't be so harsh! I can't believe I thought you were changing your attitude! I thought you would apologize! But I guess not!" Bulma stormed off the boulder and ran to the other side of the island, Vegita hesitated then flew in front of her and caught her in his arms, "Woman! You better not get lost—" Vegita couldn't go on, for Bulma had embraced him and was passionately kissing him.

After Vegita and Bulma had realized their feelings for each other, they decided to fly back to their home, Bulma felt so comfortable in Vegita's arms while they flew back, she whispered into His ear, "Paradise descending…"


End file.
